Spellbound
by Lirio de los valles
Summary: SQ - Multi Chapter: "Perhaps you aren't capable of being dominant, Swan .. a pity really." Regina shrugs before a smug look befalls her features and Emma falls for the bait. - Dom!Emma/Sub!Regina -


~sqsqsqsq~

"You find it amusing?" Regina's brown eyes narrow as she watches Emma's shoulders shake up and down from laughing.

"It's just .. " Emma covers her mouth and tries to quell her chuckling. "I'm sorry, Regina .. I just don't see you being the uh .. submissive type."

"Perhaps you aren't capable of being dominant, Swan .. a pity really." Regina shrugs before a smug look befalls her features and Emma falls for the bait.

She takes off her jacket swiftly, her eyes never leaving Regina's firm gaze as the red leather garment lands with a gentle thud against the seat of an office chair. "Come here." The command is sharp as a knife and Regina finds herself obeying immediately. As soon as she's within arms reach, Emma is grabbing her by the wrist and her body is tugged forward; pressed flush against Emma's.

Her eyes can't help but shine with surprise and Emma sees a flash of _something_ swirl inside the brown gaze that is just inches from her own as she continues to stare. The _something_ looks like a plea. An ache for more and Emma smirks at the woman before leaning in completely. Her lips coast over the shell of Regina's ear and she can hear the woman's breath hitch before she whispers the next command. "Kneel."

Regina tilts her head back, meeting Emma's challenging gaze before she slowly slinks to her knees. Her movement is sensual as her fingers trace a path down Emma's arms and Emma loses her focus for a second. It doesn't surprise her because she knows, well, she's always known that just one touch .. one _look_ from Regina can throw her for a loop. Can send her spiraling into oblivion. She closes her eyes and takes a breath, a deep one before she exhales and glances down at the woman. Regina is biting her lower lip and her eyes dance with anticipation. Waiting for Emma to speak and Emma feels herself grow wet. Aroused as a light throbbing begins to quiver between her legs. She shifts, a slight movement and she watches as Regina's eyes flicker to her crotch. Emma holds in a groan as Regina licks her lips before her eyes look up to Emma's again.

Emma shakes her head because she knows what Regina wants. Can see it clear as day in her gaze. The hunger for Emma. It makes a shiver run up and down her spine. It makes her toes curl and her pussy clench while her clit aches with need. But Regina isn't running this show. Emma is and as she shakes her head, Regina actually pouts as disappointment masks her features.

"Undo your top. Nice and slow." Emma nods toward her chest and Regina flashes her a smile before touching the first button. Emma watches Regina's fingers as they begin a languid pace down the front of her navy blue blouse. As each button pops open, Emma's gaze takes in all the specks of flesh exposed. She wants to kiss every inch but she somehow manages to remain standing before Regina. Just watching as hints of a cream colored lace bra comes into view. The swell of Regina's breasts held up by the smooth fabric and Emma can't help herself as her fingertips brush down along one of the soft straps.

She sees Regina squirm and she smirks at the woman again because she knows she isn't the only one aroused. "If I touched between your legs right now, Regina, would I find you wet and aching too? With a clit begging to be licked and sucked? With a pussy just waiting to be filled and fucked?"

She sees Regina swallow hard. Gulping down a breath of air as her knees squeeze together before a quiet, "Yes," is whispered.

"Touch yourself."

Regina's eyes are desperate as her voice begs for something different. "Emma .. please .. "

"Do it."

Regina sighs, biting her lower lip because she wants Emma to do that. To _have_ her.

Emma kneels down and cups her chin, giving it a gentle nudge before saying, "Oh, Madam Mayor .. you best wipe that look of disdain off that beautiful face of yours."

Regina feels heat rise to her cheeks because Emma's tone is downright sweet while voicing the word, beautiful. It's not lost on Regina what the compliment means. What that slip of the tongue actually entails because other people might casually throw that word around but not Emma Swan. She feels Emma's fingers stiffen against her chin before Emma begins to retreat and Regina quickly grips her wrist, holding it tight. Silently pleading with those deep brown eyes to stay with her. Don't leave. Don't go.

"I'll come for you." She whispers those four words against Emma's cheek, brushing her lips across the soft skin as she leans back. Emma's eyes darken and then Regina feels arms wrap around her waist and then her zipper is being tugged down from behind. Her black skirt is slipped off of her so quickly that it makes her senses a little dizzy and then Emma is standing again, looking down at her. It turns her on even more, having Emma above her, watching her. The fact that Emma somehow knew this baffles her. She is quite surprised how good Emma is at reading her. Perhaps, she underestimated Emma.

She goes to remove her blouse but Emma's voice stops her movement. "Leave the rest on."

Regina arches an eyebrow at her but of course she concedes. She can't help but chuckle to herself because she knows the main reason why Emma wants her to remain clothed. She feels herself blushing again and a wave of sensual pride swells up inside of her because she knows that dear sweet Emma couldn't handle a naked version of herself coming undone before her very eyes. Emma would be on her within seconds and this game they were playing would be over. Just like that.

So her blouse remains, open yes, exposing her stomach and bra covered breasts. She runs her fingers along the tops of her thigh high nude stockings before she finally brings her right hand to cup her mound. Her sex still covered by her lace panties. The same color as her bra. Cream. It contrasts nicely with her skin tone.

Emma's eyes turn to a forest green hue as she takes in the woman laying down on the floor before her. She wants nothing more than to slip between Regina's legs and ravish her. Taste her and then fuck her. Make her writhe and moan until her name is gasping past Regina's lips, over and over again while she becomes boneless. Senseless. Mindless. She bites her lip and resists the urge to stuff a hand down her pants as she watches Regina masturbate.

At times she hears herself groaning with Regina as the woman's fingers slip inside herself. As she plays with her own clit. She alternates between fondling herself against the fabric of her panties and then slipping past the barrier of them. Emma's gaze never waivers from watching her and that simple observation turns Regina on just that much more as she begins to fuck herself.

"Stop."

And she hears herself whimper as Emma pulls her hand away. She was mere seconds from coming. Her breath catches as Emma's lips wrap around her wet fingers. She moans while another groan comes from Emma and the vibration tickles Regina's fingertips.

"Beg me."

And she does. Without restraint and under normal circumstances she would be embarrassed at how quick she hears the plea escape her lips. "Please .. Emma."

"Hmm .. not good enough." Emma drops Regina's hand onto her stomach and quickly stands.

"No ... no .. no .. come back." She is clawing at Emma's legs, on her knees and grabbing as much of the dark blue jean fabric her fingers can clutch as she continues, "Please, Emma .. touch me .. take me .. make me come .. I beg of you."

Emma smiles down at her before she whispers, "Maybe tomorrow." Regina instantly lets her go as shock courses through her body and then Emma is pulling her jacket on and walking out of the mayors office. The harsh click of the door sounds like elephants marching past her as she leans back. Her brown eyes are blown wide open in disbelief as she shakes her head back and forth a few times. One thought keeps stabbing at her as she slowly stands to her feet and slides her skirt back on. Just one thought over and over again reverberates inside her mind. That there is no question about it; she definitely underestimated Emma Swan.

~sqsqsqsq~


End file.
